Rendered Down
by Avatar Roxas
Summary: When Kid goes on a mission to hunt down two witches, one of them puts a spell on him that paralyzed him from the waist down. How long will this last? Will Kid overcome the trials before him, or will he fall into despair? Find out here! Requested by Shizuka Taiyou. Cover image will change soon.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea was requested to me by Shizuka Taiyou, and not gonna lie it sounds pretty cool. Let's just hope that I can do it justice. If you know me from Death Suit, you know that this is my second story to be posted. I've made a lot of improvements since last year and I have a lot in store. But for now, this is** _ **Rendered Down**_ **.**

OAO… _Kid's POV_

I pulled Beelzebub to a halt as we arrived at our destination. We were a few miles east of Death City, in a rather sketchy neighborhood. The streets were dimly lit by lamps and the windows of surrounding stores. Everything else was covered in bleak darkness, like the town itself knew what was about to go down.

Our targets were in the lone warehouse on a dead end street, the ground covered in trash and dead grass. The smell of cigars couldn't help but waft into my nostrils; every window was broken. Not only did these crooks hold such a disgusting hideout— with no symmetry _whatsoever_ — they didn't even try to cover it up. Absolutely wretched.

"They're going to pay for their atrocities," I said.

Anyhow, it's probably best if I explain. My father sent me here with Liz and Patty after a pair of witches. Recently, humans around the area had been disappearing, and we had reason to believe that they were the cause. There was only one witness able to catch one of them in the act. He followed the witch and recorded her killing a person and stashing the soul in vault with others. The mission is to find out what they're planning, stop them, and safeguard the human souls.

"The question now is how do we get in?" I asked aloud.

"I think this place used to be a winery years ago," Liz said. "Maybe there's a cellar door."

"Possibly, let's check around back." We searched the perimeter and eventually found a set of stairs leading to an entrance. "Bingo." Liz and Patty transformed into pistols and I caught them in the upside down position.

I slowly opened the door and scanned for signs of life. It appeared that the basement hadn't been touched since the winery closed years ago. But I could sense the dead human souls and the unluckily lively witch ones. And I heard their cackling above, along with the scream of another victim.

I dashed past the shelves of barrels to the other side of the room and up the stairs. _They're not getting away with killing another person,_ I thought. _Not on my watch._ As I approached the door I braced myself for whatever I would see on the other side. I slammed it open and met with… nothing. The witches and human were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go?" Liz took the words right out of my mouth.

"This doesn't make sense, I should feel them," I said. "Even if they had their soul protect on, I would notice that two human souls took their place. But it seems like they've vanished." I figured they must have teleported somehow along with the human soul. _What now?_

Suddenly, I felt their presence again, and I was almost too slow to dodge as one of them aimed for my head, somersaulting away from the attack. I regained my footing and turned to see my opponents.

It was indeed a pair of witches, but they were hopelessly lacking in symmetry. That made my task a lot easier. They looked young, almost like teenagers. The witch on the left had long black hair held back by a white headband and a ghostlike complexion. Her eyes were gray as if she were blind, though I could see her staring right into my soul. She wore a crazy smile that stretched wide across her face. The white-on-black, ripped-up, _exposing_ top and skirt she wore was in stark contrast to the witch on the right, as well as their other features. The other witch had a long-sleeved black-on-white dress and white hair that covered half of her face. Her visible eye had a black pupil, of which was avoiding my gaze with a look of shyness.

The witch on the left spoke first. "Lookey here, Twixie!" She said, pointing in my direction and laughing while squeezing her partner. "We gotten so popular that Death's son 'imself came to see us! Ain't that just dandy?"

"You know it's Twixess, sister," she whispered, sounding a little more articulate than the other. "And this isn't good at all, it means we've been been caught."

"Shoot, he ain't gon' do nothin'! Ain't 'chu, boy?"

 _She can't be serious._ "You really think I'd let you get away with murdering so many people?" I asked. "Tell me who you are and why you're doing this."

Her smile didn't deteriorate, actually growing even wider. She jabbed a thumb at her chest. "You probably know me as the Witch Lainie, and this here is the Witch Twixie, my kid sister."

" _Twixess_ ," the other corrected.

"As for the plan, I can't rightly say," Lainie said. "If I told you, you'd go an' spoil the surprise fer yer pa."

"What does this have to do with my father?"

Lainie put a finger up to her mouth. "Well, now, I can't you go runnin' off and tellin' 'im now, can I? S'pose we'll have to fight, then."

"But, sister, that's dangerous! He's a grim reaper!" Twixess warned.

"What's it to me? He ain't got no magic, just some fancy pistols. And there's two of us against one of 'im. Now get ready!"

She sighed and spun her fingers in the air, summoning purple balls of fire behind her. Lainie followed suit and brought forth her own magic, looking like hot globs of wax. "Say yer prayers, Reaper boy!"

"It's you who should be begging for mercy," I replied.

The wax formed into life-sized dolls, and Twixess placed a flame in their chests. I quickly noticed the reason why as fire shot from their mouths. I quickly evaded their attacks and blasted away with my own. Once I successfully destroyed enough of them that I could see the witches, I dashed past the remainder of the small army and fired at Lainie.

She whizzed out of the way and tossed a glob at me, grazing my shoulder and burning my skin. I let out a little growl and returned with a blast to her abdomen. Lainie staggered backward and fell to the ground, her minions returning to wax.

I was too distracted by her to notice her sister creeping up behind me. In an instant my coat caught fire and I frantically tore it off, turning around to shoot at the ground beneath her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Twixess cried as she leaped away from each attack.

Once again as I thought I had one under my thumb, another sprang back into action. Literally, as Lainie sprang up from where she fell, the wax aimed for my feet and quickly hardened where I stood. "Damn it!"

"You shouldn't use that kind of language, Death Sir!" Twixess said from above, she hanging from the ceiling upside down like a bat and a fiery blade resting in her hands. She was going to cut me down right through the middle. I only had seconds to fall forward as she fell to meet me, freeing my legs instead. Twixess didn't waste any time in recovering, somersaulting over the rubble and effectively slicing my upper leg. Before she could make another move, I jabbed a pistol into her chest and shot her down.

I had to kneel from the incredible pain of the sword. It stung and burned and bled all at once, making me let out a loud groan. "Kid, we need to hold them down somehow and use Soul Resonance!" Liz said.

"Their fighting styles are so different from each other!" I replied. "There's no way to get them together at one time."

"Not unless you somehow manage to get a hit on the younger one," she explained. "The older sister would probably go right for her."

"Good thinking." I spotted Twixess trying to grab her bearings while on her hands and knees. _Now's my chance._ Aiming for her back, I fired several times and left her sprawling out on the ground, effectively unconscious.

" _Twixie!_ " The second I heard Lainie cry out for her sister, I jumped backwards a few feet away and watched as she shook her limp form in an attempt to wake her up. But she wouldn't be fast enough.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" We said simultaneously. I could feel Liz and Patty passing their wavelengths through my body, and I in turn sent them my own, reaper wavelength. The three of our powers combined sent heat to my core. A soothing feeling that just never felt right with only one partner. The black needles slowly rose from my shoulders and heavy cannons formed around my arms, making me crouch.

"Resonance stable," Liz said. "Noise: two point seven percent."

"Black needles are fully charged with soul wavelength," said Patty.

"Feedback ready in five seconds." As they began the countdown, I heard Lainie scream my name. Instantaneously, she began running towards me, no doubt to avenge her sibling. "Ready to fire," Patty said nonchalantly.

I aimed at them. "Death Cannon," and _boom_ , colorful beams light blasted, smoke and the smell of cooked flesh filling the air. Liz and Patty changed back into pistols and I stood upright once more, one leg still sore from the cut.

"Did we get 'em?" Patty asked.

"One of them is definitely dead," I replied, "but I'm not sure who. It doesn't matter though, with that blast, she's sure to be one move awa—" I was cut short when the lights went out. I heard doors slam and objects crash to the floor. The ground beneath me shook.

"What's going on?" Liz yelled.

"I don't know!" The chaos and tremors grew greater and greater. Suddenly I felt Liz and Patty whizzed out of my hands. They started screaming. "Liz! Patty! Where are you!?" I ran blindly in the direction I heard them, arms outstretched trying to feel them out.

"Kid, watch out!" I stopped just as my body seemed to take on a life of it's own and lifting off the ground slowly. I couldn't move. I slammed against something hard, and I felt blood trickle from my nose. Then I hit it again even harder. Whatever force had a hold of me kept shoving me against this wall until I was a bloody mess. Some of my ribs were definitely broken.

"It's almost funny," I heard a voice say. It sounded like Twixess. "I thought you would have pleaded for me to stop by now."

I let out a low growl, wishing I could set release myself and make her pay for the lives she and her sister cost. For taking my partners. But I was still pinned down.

"Where are my weapons!?" I yelled. "If you've hurt them, so help me—" I was flung at the wall once again, hurting enough to make me yelp.

"You killed _my sister_ … and you think that you are in the position to be threatening me?" I quickly felt a hand touch my lower back, and saw flames lighting up the darkness in the corner of my eye. "It's not your friends you should be worried about. It's you."

There was no chance to brace myself when my lower back was set ablaze. I couldn't hold back the screaming as I was being burned alive. Only after a few minutes, my vision started to blur and I could barely hear Liz and Patty over the sound of my own voice. Just as before, everything faded to black, and my legs went slack underneath me.

OAO… _Later_

Liz… Patty… where are you?

 _I'm dreaming that I'm underwater, and the surface is just above me. The sun is shining and it's cold in the water. I want to get out. I manage to move my arms a little, but the sleepiness is weighing them down._ It doesn't matter, I'll just use my legs. _My legs don't move. Not an inch. They're completely numb. At first, I was confused, then horrified. I was falling deeper and faster in the water. My fear and the abyss were choking me to death._

I can't die yet! Liz and Patty are in danger! Liz! Pa—

Coughing up blood as I woke up, I realized my head was cradled in Liz's lap. The both of them were looking at my face intently and worriedly. We were still in the warehouse. " _Kid_ ," Patty whimpered.

"It's alright, we're here now," Liz said, stroking my hair gently. "You were calling for us in your sleep. Some agents from the academy will be here to get us soon."

"Liz," I muttered.

"What is it?"

I slowly clenched the fabric of my pants, hot tears flowed from my eyes. " _Why can't I feel my legs?_ " I cried softly.

 **Now if you would kindly leave some reviews for me, that would be wonderful. They make me happy (Death knows they'll probably make Kid feel better, too. I'm so sorry, baby!). Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to keep writing today after the awesome first review I got. Apparently, I "capture the essence of the show really well. REALLY well". I died when I saw it this morning, telling everyone how happy I was. Thank you,** _ **DracoShield234**_ **, for following and favoriting (and literally, just as I'm writing the author's note, someone else just favorited. Thanks,** _ **Hitomi No Azure**_ **). Well, after that first chapter, I bet you're all dying to know what happened to our dear Kid. You shall wait no more. On we go!**

OAO… _Kid's POV, back at the DWMA_

I woke up again in the infirmary, in a cold sweat from having the same nightmare I had back at the warehouse. They had me laid on my stomach on the bed, and I didn't dare move from that spot because it still felt like my back was on fire. My throat was sore, as if I'd been screaming a lot. Maybe I had.

Maybe when I realized I couldn't move my legs anymore, as Liz and Patty hopelessly watched, I began to scream out in agony. Everything was a blur after that. I felt my aching chest covered in bandages, along with my head and shoulder. But there was still nothing coming from the waist down. Not even from where that witch sliced me with her sword. _Why my legs?_ I thought bitterly. _Why not the stupid lines in my hair?_

"Guys, get up! He's awake!" I heard Maka's voice above me. She must have sensed my soul waking up, because I didn't even try to lift my head to look at her. Suddenly, there were two strong hands lifting me up and turning me over. They put me against another body, and I saw that all my friends were in the room, even the shy Crona. Stein was apparently the one who lifted me up, and my head was on Patty's chest.

"Thank goodness, you're okay!" Tsubaki said, holding onto her meister tightly. "I wasn't sure how long I would be able to hold back Blackstar from waking you up."

"Great to see you back with the living," he said.

I gave him a small nod, proving to be somewhat difficult with the constant throbbing. "How…" I started weakly, slowly looking up at Patty. "How did you and Liz stop the witch?" To my surprise, Patty wasn't even looking in my direction, seeming distant and detached. Just like the old days when I brought them home. Back when she had to fend for herself and Liz. _Oh, Patty._

"We didn't," Liz said. "After she branded you and you passed out, she fled and we were set free."

 _Branded?_ "What did you say?" I whispered. My hand moved to where the burn would be under the bandages and cringed at just how far the pain spread.

"It's a paralyzing spell," Stein said, smoking a cigarette in the corner. "I've seen it before. It's similar to the one that immobilized Maka entirely from Arachne's spiders, only worse. The witch needed to have you badly wounded for it to work. Extracted blood set on fire and put in contact with your skin ties the spell to your soul. It commands your nerves to stop working."

As I listened in shock, I felt Patty tense under me. Why did she have to know the ugly truth about what was happening, of all people? I turned my attention back towards Stein. "How long will it last?" I asked hoarsely.

He blew an angry cloud of smoke and stomped out the last of his cigarette, almost too frustrated to finish. "It's always been different each time I've seen it. When Spirit contracted it, the spell lasted two months and he couldn't move at all. Others have been a few weeks, some lasted only two days, others years…" He whispered the last of it so I had to strain my ears to listen. "And some people have never come out of it at all."

Something shattered outside the door at that moment, and also within me. _I could be stuck like this forever. How am I supposed to—_ "Isn't there anything we can do to fix it sooner!?" Liz shouted.

"I'm already looking into it," Stein replied, "And there's a search party out looking for the witch. It shouldn't be too long before we get some answers." He started to leave the room and paused at the doorway. "I assume I don't have to tell you that you can't go on missions until you're fully healed."

"He understands, sir," Liz answered, sounding rather offended.

He nodded and left for a moment, returning with the object I dreaded most about dealing with through this endeavor. A wheelchair. "Only use it if you feel up to the task, as much as I want you get rest with your injuries, I need you to be active as well."

 _I'll drown even faster if I have to sit in that thing._ "How am I supposed to leave the academy if I can't go down the stairs?" I mumbled.

"Believe it or not, there's actually a ramp at the back of the building, but it hasn't been used in years."

"Great."

"Don't worry," Maka said, "We'll go down with you everyday until you get better, right guys?" They all nodded.

"Beats taking the stairs," Soul said lazily, to which Maka responded with a book lodged into his head.

"Thanks, you guys," I said. I half wanted to tell them that they didn't have to come with me, I really didn't want to feel pitied. But I didn't want to upset them even more.

"You think maybe you wanna take it for a spin, Kid?" Blackstar said excitedly. "C'mon, whaddaya say? It'll be fun!"

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki hissed.

I understood what they were trying to do, but I didn't want it. "It's okay, I think I just need some rest right now." _i.e I'm not putting myself in that contraption just yet and I don't want any of you to see me completely break down._

"He's right," Stein said. "We can work with the chair later. You kids can all go home now."

They all said their goodbyes except for Liz and Patty, Patty finally spoke up. "Do you need anything before we go?"

"Just some water."

They gave me a small glass that I took thankfully, then left me to sleep in the same position as before, as to not hurt the burn on my back. But it only seemed to flare up with more pain as I started crying into my pillow. I couldn't go on missions. I couldn't play basketball with my friends. I couldn't freely roam my own house and fix anything that looked unorderly. I couldn't do _anything._

That nightmare came again, but there was no sunlight above the water. And even reapers can't see in the dark.

OAO… _Patty's POV_

Big Sis and I were still in weapon form, caught in Twixess's spell and hovering over the ground. Kid was being whacked against the wall like my stuffed giraffe back home.

 _He didn't deserve that! Why won't she stop hurting him?_ _Kid's neck can't go snap. Only giraffes' necks should go snap._

I hated every second. I couldn't see where Kid was. I couldn't get free to save him. All I could do was listen to every moan and grunt and breaking of bones.

He asked where me and Big Sis were, and I heard him get thrown one last time. Twixess lit up flames and I could see her handiwork. Kid was pinned to the wall. Shaking. Bleeding. A bunny rabbit cornered by a big bad wolf. No, a scary dragon who commanded flames.

The fire singed his clothes. Burned his flesh. Kid was screaming. "Stop it!" I cried. "He's had enough, _please!_ "

" _Kid, no!_ " Big Sis screeched.

After a few minutes, Kid seemed to pass out and his head lolled to the flames moved away from his back, leaving a skull-shaped brand. He fell down with a big groan.

When the witch disappeared, the lights came back on, and when we fell to the floor, we ran straight for our meister.

Big Sis put his head in her lap. "Kid, you gotta wake up!" she said.

I just stared down at them. Kid wasn't moving. His chest looked still. No matter how many times Big Sis shook him, he didn't react. _No. I'm a bad weapon. I did this._ I started to cry.

" _Liz… Patty… where are you?"_ Kid whispered. I almost died when I heard how weak he sounded. He was still asleep.

Big Sis sighed in relief and looked at me. "Listen, Patty, I need you to do me a big favor. Don't cry, okay? He'll be alright, but we have to call Lord Death. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," I sniffled, wiping away my tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done."

I hate when Big Sis lies to me. I ran around the whole place and eventually found a mirror. I fogged the surface and put in Lord Death's number with the rhyme Kid taught me. _Though it'll be unlikely you'll ever have to use it. I'll always be right there when you need me._ He lied to me, too.

"Hey-hey! Wassup-wassup?"

"Lord Death, please, you need to send help!" I yelled. "Kid's hurt bad! Hurry!"

"What?! I'll send some agents right away!" He blinked out and I ran back to Kid.

"Some guys are coming, how's—"

" _Liz… Patty… Liz… Patty…_ " He was whispering our names, then escalating into shouts. _We're right here!_ I wanted to tell him so bad. Kid coughed up blood and opened his eyes. They were bleary and tired and _open._

" _Kid,_ " I whimpered. He looked like he would go right back to sleep and stay that way forever. Death the Kid looked broken enough to die.

"It's alright, we're here now." Big Sis was petting his head and talking to him in that same way she would when I was sick or afraid. "You were calling for us in your sleep. Some agents from the academy will be here to get us soon."

"Liz," Kid said.

"What is it?"

" _Why can't I feel my legs?_ " What did he say? That's not right! Why wouldn't he feel his legs? What's happened to him? Kid's crying. Kid never cries, he dries our tears. He looks helpless, it's not supposed to be that way. Kid's a superhero, he has to tough it out. _Kid can stand just fine! He has to!_

"Why are you both just staring at me?" Kid asked sadly. "Please talk to me! What's wrong? What's happening?" He tugged on Big Sis's sleeve. He kept talking, asking the same questions over and over again until something bad happened. Kid squeezed his chest in pain, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He didn't wake up until we got back to the academy.

OAO… _Now_

I was a few steps ahead of Big Sis, waiting for what she would say. She would ask me if were ok, and I wouldn't tell the truth. She would ask if ice cream would make me feel better, and today it wouldn't. I didn't feel like pretending. I just wanted Kid to be home. It didn't feel right without him there.

"I know it looks really bad," Big Sis started. "But this is Kid we're talking about. He'll get through this. Grim Reapers are different from us."

"Don't get my hopes up too high, Liz," I said in my big girl voice. "Please."

"I know how you really are, Patty. I'm your sister. It's harder for you to hope sometimes than it is for me. But we have act hopeful for his sake. Alright?"

"Mmm," I said, not turning around to look at her. I didn't want to face her. I couldn't even look Kid in the eye when it mattered. I already failed at giving him hope. I failed to protect him. I failed my meister. I paused on the steps and growled. " _Damn it all!_ " I shouted and ran to the end of the hill and through the streets of Death City, completely ignoring Big Sis's calls. I reached the manor, pulled opened the door, and ran into my room. I locked the door behind me and let out all the tears I'd been holding back.

"I'm sorry," I said to no one. "So sorry."

OAO…

 **The beginning of the next chapter will be a bit lighter in terms of mood. Tell me how I did this time! Did I write Patty well? I hope so! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, before I get into today's chapter, I just want to say something about one of my followers. Shizuka Taiyou, the one who gave me this idea, is a great audience member to have and one of the most pure, innocent cinnamon rolls to ever grace this site. In certain reviews of certain stories you may find her giving praise to their writing. I'm happy to say that I got to make this under her name. Best Friends Forever, bud! On with the show!**

OAO… _Kid's POV, the next day_

They all showed up again this morning with breakfast in bed. Maka and Soul made me pancakes with eight strawberries on top. Blackstar and Tsubaki had milk and a lunch box for when they would visit again later. Even Crona managed to get me something— that Ragnarok ate on the way here.

"I'm really sorry, Kid, I tried to stop him," he said.

"It's alright," I replied. I was just glad they weren't as down as I was. I couldn't sleep with that nightmare. So many times I drowned before I just couldn't take it anymore. Luckily no one had pointed my exhaustion out so far, but more nights like that and I could start getting bags under my eyes.

It also didn't help that Patty didn't even show up. Liz came with a day's worth of clothes, but when she said that Patty slept in late…

"Don't worry, Kid," Maka said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You'll see her when you get home, right?"

"Yeah…" My voice trailed off when she mentioned home. I had to try the wheelchair today, but I hated it. It wasn't just embarrassing, it was pitiful. I couldn't even get in it by myself. I sighed and decided to get it over with. "Liz, can you… get me out of bed?"

She nodded and got the wheelchair out of the corner. I pulled back the covers and looked down at my legs. They still looked okay, save for the bandaged cut. What would they look like in a few days? Liz picked me up bridal style with little difficulty, I was always pretty slender. Now I just wouldn't be the tallest like before. She set me into the seat and I rested my arms in my lap.

"How does it feel?" Soul asked.

"As good as it can feel, I suppose." _Completely awful._ I couldn't be at eye level with anybody. Everyone had to look down at me. It almost made me feel better that Patty wasn't here, but she was only delaying the inevitable.

"C'mon, Kid, cheer up!" Blackstar said optimistically. "You look really badass in that thing! Like the X-Men guy, or… The X-Men guy!"

"Thanks, Blackstar," I said. I didn't say what I really felt, though. A grim reaper reduced to a handicap? Sounds pretty sad to me. Then again, a grim reaper riding on a flying skateboard is kind of ridiculous, too.

Without consulting anyone, I tried to steer by myself. It wasn't too hard to go forward and backward, but turning was another story. Not to mention I started slipping out of the seat a little early on because I couldn't move the wheels and push myself up at the same time.

"Why don't I take the reins for a little bit?" Liz asked.

"Sure." As much I don't like to admit, with the other wounds I had, I really needed her help. I got tired so easily, now.

"Your dad said that you can come see him any time, when you feel up to it."

 _Because I would totally want Father to see me like this._ He _wouldn't want to see me like this._ I could just picture his reaction. I'm the only one who's ever seen my father without his mask on. And I know his sad look all too well. But then I remembered the human souls that Twixess got away with. Before Lainie died, she said it was for a "surprise" for dad. Were they planning to make another Kishin? What else could it be?

"There's definitely something we need to discuss," I replied.

Liz and the others wheeled me down to the Death Room. Along the way, we were unfortunate enough to pass through the hall just as class let out. The students all stopped and stared as I went by, not saying anything. It made me kind of sick, they didn't even blink. Even once I was way out of earshot, they didn't make a sound. I hardly heard movement.

We reached the door and Maka knocked. I heard the muffled shout of my father to come in, and we rolled in silence down the hall of guillotines. They all knew how my relationship with Father was. I was certainly more lenient after the battle with the Kishin, after I wrongly doubted his motives. But there was still a bit of awkwardness between us when it came to things like that. I was always the one trying uncover his secrets. He had to know, though. If there was even a _slight_ chance that he could be vulnerable again, then I'll do whatever it takes to stop it.

"Kid, you're okay!" Suddenly I was lifted in the air by my father's enormous white gloves and held tightly in his arms. I noticed his voice had gone down an octave, revealing just how worried he was. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still sore, except for my legs," I said quietly, and I instantly wished I had taken it back. For a moment, however, Father looked behind me and down at my wheelchair, confused. _Did he honestly not notice?_ He placed me back down gently.

"Oh… yes. The spell. I thought it would've worn off by now." _Me too,_ I didn't say. And why wouldn't it have? I'm a grim reaper, why should this spell last more than a few days? That made me feel a little better to think about, but, still, what Professor Stein said…

"Can you guys step out for a second?" I asked. This had to be between us. They all slowly filed out the down the hall, Liz being a little hesitant then turning to go. I looked back at him. "Be honest, you and Spirit were listening in on us yesterday, weren't you?"

I thought that the crash I heard before was a mirror. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, I believed Father was too busy to come in himself and in turn sent his partner with a way of hearing us. He wouldn't have really not come because he was afraid of what he would see.

Father nodded. "Sorry," he replied. "I didn't mean to cause a commotion. I haven't seen Spirit around since, guess he was rather upset, too."

I sat silently for a minute, half trying to think of something positive to say. Nothing came to mind. "Father, about the mission, what would these witches plan to do to you?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Me? I'm not sure. I've never heard of them. They've gained quite the reputation recently, though."

"They said they were planning a 'surprise' for you. Could it have something to do with the human souls?"

"Maybe— but don't worry about that in your state. You should concentrate on healing."

"With all due respect, Father, if I don't worry about this at least a little bit then I won't get better anytime soon. It's bad enough that I can't contribute anything to helping you. I want to still be a part of this mission. It's important for me to know."

He stared at me, mulling it over. "At least take a few more days to rest, Kid. Then I'll tell you what you want to know when we find it."

I sighed begrudgingly and agreed. I was at least sure he wouldn't go back on his word. All that there was left for me to do was go home. _What had Patty really been doing this whole time?_

"Liz and the others can take you home at the end of the school day," Father finished.

"Okay," I replied. Not long afterwards, they returned and brought me back to the infirmary and put me back in bed, out of that stupid chair. I was relieved, despite knowing that I would go back in just a few hours. I tried to stay awake for that time in between, fussing about the symmetry I could fix right in front of me, but I couldn't reach.

OAO… _Patty's POV_

I got a text from Liz when I woke up. _Kid will b home in 3 hrs. Try 2 make the place symmetrical, k?_ Three hours. Three hours to suck it up and try to put on a happy face. I could possibly do that if I make the house nice. But I sucked at that job.

I remembered the last time Kid got sick and I tried to fix the house. He was less than satisfied, to say the least. _I've gotta try, though._

Getting up out of bed, I got dressed in my usual red tank and jean shorts. I put on my grey cowboy hat, letting it hood my eyes, and made my bed. Under the kitchen sink were all of Kid's cleaning supplies lined up neatly, and as I removed the ones I needed, I was sure to make it look just as neat. _One of these days I'm going to end up just like him._

I started with the windows. Kid usually wiped them clean twice a week, but I thought it might need a little extra shine. Then I mopped the floors downstairs and up, vacuuming wherever there was carpet. I took Big Sis's snacks from her room and stuffed them in the pantry where Kid wanted them to be. I used two whole cans of scented air spray to make the whole place smell like lavender and lemons.

By the time two hours had passed, I only had one thing left to worry about. _Kid's room._ I passed it a bunch of times while I was working, but I didn't want to go in. I didn't want to think about how Kid was there for me in that room when I had nightmares, or how now he would have to work to get out of bed. _Quit crying, already,_ I thought to myself. _You were never any help to Big Sis when you cried, if Kid sees you this way, you'll only make him feel worse._

Right. I walked into his room, where all the lights were out and the curtains were shut. I flicked the light switch for the desk lamp, seeing what he was working on before. Just before the mission he grabbed a ton of books from his study and spent the whole night writing notes. I never found out what he was looking for, though.

It seemed like he left everything straightened out, both on top and in the drawers, except for one slip of paper sticking out of a book. _Soul Value And Means._ Kid must have been doing research to try and find out their plan. Did _he find anything?_ I opened the book and read the top of the page.

 _Kishin and witches use human souls in more ways than just power and sustenance. The dead souls can be used to create new life, an army if desired. Studies have shown bigger operations are in the process as of late. Toying with souls to make anything other than a death scythe is forbidden, under the same penalty as the consumers of human souls._

Creating new life from dead souls? How does that work? More importantly, who could the witches be trying to create?

"Patty, I'm home!" Big Sis called. "Can you help me get Kid upstairs?"

I shut the book and ran out to see them, running down the hall to the stairway. I looked down and saw that Kid was asleep in the chair. "Is he okay?"

She waved it off. "He's fine, he spent so much time staring at the ground that he noticed the pavement on the ramp was asymmetrical and passed out. I don't know how we'll be able to keep going down that way." She stopped talking and looked all around, smiling. "I think you did a pretty good job in here, Patty. He'll be happy when he wakes up."

"You sure?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Big Sis turned to Kid and lifted him out of the wheelchair, carrying him piggyback style up the stairs. I followed her with the chair up to his room. She set him in his bed and I switched off the light behind her. Kid was mumbling something when I left.

OAO… _Kid's POV_

 _I fell asleep again, but it wasn't the same dream as before. I wasn't near water, far from it. But I was still drifting as before, and unable to move my legs. Everything was stark white. There was no one here but me._

 _It was almost completely peacefully, if not for the deafening silence. Then the atmosphere quickly changed when she showed up, floating upside down and inches from my face._

" _Lainie," I muttered._

 _She seemed confused, looking all around us, then back at me. "Well, ain't that strange," she began. "You killed me, right?"_

" _Yes, I did."_

" _So why ain't I in front of your pa, begging for mercy 'pon my soul?"_

" _I don't know, maybe you're here to haunt me."_

 _She flipped right side up and rested her chin on her hands. "Nah, I'm too lazy. Anyhow, you seem awful— now what was that word?"_

" _Depressed?" I guessed._

" _Yeah, that's right," she said, snapping her fingers. "S'matter, Reaper? Ya look like something the cat dragged in." I was wearing everything that I wore in real life, so I probably did. But I wasn't talking to her about anything. She was the cause of all this._

" _It's none of your business." I tried to turn my body away, but was unsuccessful._

 _Lainie just shrugged. "Whatever, I'll just come back later. You can call me when you get tired of drowning." The witch vanished into thin air air and suddenly I was falling fast. I splashed head first into the water again. The constant throbbing made me stop struggling._

I don't want to sleep anymore.

OAO…

 **Yes, yes, I know. I should have got this done a while ago and I'm really sorry if it didn't turn out well. It's hard to get inspired sometimes. That's why for the next few chapters I may need some creative help— and REVIEWS. They give me warm, fuzzy feelings that make me want to write quicker. So suggestions and reviews. Thanks, guys! Chapter 4 next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the help, I appreciate it. I'm sooo sorry for being late again. SCHOOL, that's all I'm gonna say. Also, thanks,** _ **LadyRavenheart97, JennaGreenleaf, sldlovestv18, TheSuperSmashingWolf, CanalaveMaiden, Wolfslick,**_ **and** _**The Illuminaughty Pine Tree,**_ **for following and favoriting the story. I love all the support! In this chapter and the ones to follow I will be sure to take all your advice into consideration. On we go!**

OAO… _Patty's POV_

I was tired from cleaning all day yesterday and plopped right on the bed, not even bothering to take off my shoes. I slept like a baby. When I woke up again, it was three in the morning. I heard moaning from the room next door. Kid must have been dreaming, or awake and didn't feel good.

 _I'll go check on him,_ I thought as I got out of bed.

When I peeked through a crack in the door, at first he seemed fine. But, then again, he couldn't move out of the position we left him in. I tiptoed over to his bed, flinching when he moaned again. He was coughing a little, too, and murmuring something I couldn't hear.

I leaned in closer, and Kid's voice was clearer. " _Please, stop… Can't swim…_ "

 _Can't swim? He's dreaming he's underwater?_ Suddenly, his eyes popped open, wide with fear. Kid slowly looked my way. "Patty?" he whispered disbelievingly. "W–What are you doing up?"

"You were moaning…" My voice trailed off. I still didn't have anything to say to him after all this time. Maybe if I acted like normal, I could cheer him up?

"I'm really glad you're here," Kid said, smiling. "I was a little worried before."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's alright, Liz told me that you even cleaned up the house." He scooched his hand onto mine. "I appreciate it."

I returned the smile. "No prob, Bob," I said, then slightly frowning. "But are you sure you're okay? You said something about not being able to swim."

His smile disappeared and he turned his head away from me. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"But… You sounded so miserable. Do you always have nightmares like that?"

"I'm okay, I promise."

I just sat there staring at him for a bit, he kept avoiding me. I changed the subject. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"Just… stay here for a little bit," Kid whispered hesitantly. Nodding, I walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. I'd done this before, only it's when _I_ needed him. I knew that he was lying about the nightmares, but it didn't matter. I was going to help out as much as possible to get his legs back. _It's the least I can do for now._

OAO… _Liz's POV, Next Day_

We decided that Patty would watch Kid while I went to school and took notes. Eventually I noticed that Soul and Maka were out on a mission, and Blackstar was busy training Tsubaki to use a new form. That left me and Crona— and Ragnarok, too, if you _really_ counted that pipsqueak— alone at the lunch table with no conversation being made at all.

Crona, mostly because he didn't really know how to talk to me. And I was lost in space at this point. I wasn't entirely worried about Kid right now, angry as I was toward that damn witch. My baby sister concerned me the most. I didn't want her to see her family hurt again after we left Brooklyn, I promised myself I wouldn't let it get this way. And now she blamed herself for what happened. It's not Patty's fault that we didn't hit both of them.

The sooner we found out where Twixess was hiding, the better. My stomach grumbled and brought me back to reality, and I noticed Crona staring at me as he ate his sandwich, Ragnarok snoozing on his head.

I took a bite of my own food and spoke. "You and I don't usually talk together, huh?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I mean, sure, when we're all together as a group we might exchange words a little bit, but other than that…"

"I guess you're right…" He looked away, contemplating something. "Do you… know if Professor Stein made any progress?"

"If he has, he hasn't said anything about it," I replied heatedly. "Kid would kill for that information right now."

Crona tensed up at my tone and I wound down a little bit. "Sorry, Crona."

"It's okay," he said. "How long do you think it'll take for him to find her?"

"I don't know. I know I should have faith in him as my teacher, but…"

"I get it." He went silent again, liking he was going somewhere. He gave the last of his meal to his weapon, then began twiddling fingers. "Well, if you want to, maybe we could…"

"Could what?"

"Well, I remember how to get to the grand hall of witches, since I had to go sometimes with Lady Medusa. We might find out more about this witch if we go there."

A lightbulb went on in my head. "Yeah, Stein didn't say I couldn't go on a mission with someone other than Kid." I thought aloud, mischievously. "And, you would know the place better than me. But you, Crona? Running off to do this without permission?"

"I've done worse things," he replied, said worse things left unmentioned but still known.

"Fair enough."

"Besides, I want to help Kid, too," Crona added, "And we've never really been on a mission together either."

I thought of what he said, and realized I had never actually partnered up with anyone else before. Could Crona and I even resonate together? _I guess it would be a good learning experience. Kid's all about learning new things._

"Alright. How far away is the grand hall or whatever?"

As he told me, he seemed happy for some reason. I guess I'd learn more about him, too, on the way.

OAO… _Four hours later_

"Okay, I've changed my mind! We need to go home _right now!_ " I forgot I'm totally afraid of creepy places like this. The grand hall was daunting and spooky and reeked of dead— something or other. I was clinging behind the scrawny little swordsman and cowering. "We seriously need to get outta heeeere."

"But Liz, what about Kid?"

"Exactly! He'd be furious if he knew that I did this without his consent!" I tried to persuade him as best I could, but Crona wasn't exactly an idiot. He turned toward the building and began walking. "If you want to back home, it's fine by me, but there's miles of desert from here to Death City. You'd probably get lost."

"Aw, Crona, come on! Aren't you the least bit scared of this place? You usually can't deal with uncomfortable situations!"

He kept walking. "If I keep acting scared all the time, then I'll never be as good of a meister as Maka and Blackstar. The only thing I'm scared of right now is the possibility of us getting caught from your screaming over a couple cobwebs."

"What's going on with you today?" I muttered, then saying aloud, "I'm not _that_ big of a pansy!"

"Hurry up and decide, Liz!" Crona was acting completely out of character. Maybe it was because he was facing his fears, or that he was really worried about Kid. Whatever the reason, the other scaredy cat was taking charge. _Just gotta think about Kid._

I took a deep breath and ran to meet him, walking through the huge stone gates. Crona strode past them without an ounce of fear. _He's been here before,_ I remembered. But then I wondered: wouldn't this bring up bad memories of Medusa?

As if he could tell what I was thinking, Crona began to speak, in his usual trembling voice. "I can't get my mother out of my mind until this is done."

I stared at him curiously, as if to asking to elaborate. He sighed. "I've been afflicted by this spell before. From her. It lasted for a whole week. I didn't know how to deal with it. She didn't even try to fix it. If it lasted forever she probably wouldn't have cared."

My heart sank. "I'm sorry, Crona." I understood what it was like for him to have lived with Medusa. Patty and I didn't live with our mother for that long, but I remembered her face like we only left yesterday. She wasn't as abusive as she was neglecting, and Patty needed better than that. When we left she probably didn't notice either.

"I want to help Kid. I don't want him to give up like me."

I got a little defensive. "Kid wouldn't stop fighting because he can't walk. He's stronger than that." And there was no doubt in my mind about it, either. He was my— our rock throughout the years. Death the Kid wasn't going to let this bring him down.

"I believe you," Crona replied, "But if he has to wait longer than I did, then—"

Suddenly I heard the scurrying of tiny feet, and then we saw five mice all in a row on the floor. I wasn't one of those girls that would scream at the sight of rodents. At least, not until I saw their eyes glow red and whiskers turn bright pink.

"Liz! Transform, now!" I was way ahead of him, flipping into the air and landing in his hand; Crona summoned Ragnarok with the other. We were resonating just fine by the looks of it; all that was left to worry about was taking on five opponents all at once.

" _Chi chi chi!_ " They squeaked simultaneously, transforming into their human forms. The Mizune Sisters.

I was surprised when Crona quickly came up with a strategy and put it into action. He first swung for their legs, which they dodged, and instantly fired a few rounds while they were in midair. The soul bullets sent three sisters flying into a column.

The remaining Mizunes charged at us with whiskers sharp and white hot.

"Brace yourself, Liz!" Crona warned. I knew what he would do and covered my ears on the inside. "Ragnarok, Scream Resonance!"

A shrill, echoing, wail tore from the blade's lips. As they reached us, Crona blocked them both, the vibrations created by Ragnarok too strong for them.

Then he did something strange, making a new technique with me. As he aimed for the head of one Mizune, he yelled, "Screech Bullet!" and the wavelength he shot from me was like his black blood.

A purple soul took the witch's place. One down, four to go.

Crona slashed through the form of the other that he blocked, then blasted a dozen holes through one Mizune that was launched far away.

The last two witches whizzed past us. "Don't let them escape!" I yelled. Out of nowhere Crona sprouted wings like the day we first met and glided down the hall to meet them.

"When we reach those Mizunes, we'll need Soul Resonance," he stated. "Think we can do it?" He looked down at me the way Kid would, knowing he could see my image in the reflection of the metal.

"I'm sure we can," I answered.

He went a little faster and rushed right past the mice, landing at the end of the hall. They noticed and squeaked frantically. They would crash right into our attack.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" The three of us cried. Up until then, I'd almost forgotten that Ragnarok was even there. Still, it was a completely different feeling from Kid's wavelength. My partner typically always had his mind and body calm, centered, collected— aside from the obvious freakouts over symmetry.

But Crona, he was different. I knew that he would always hold some of the fear and madness of his old life, but these wavelengths were so chaotic and all over the place. Subtly in all this was that same hint of happiness and caring and understanding. This part of him I knew went out to Maka especially, and more recently to me and Kid. I was able to hook on to those feelings when we connected for those brief seconds.

This was not the Death Cannon, once again Crona made it his own special move. My form had changed to accommodate to his soul's wavelength. I went from a pistol to a large black rifle, his bloody needles protruding from the barrel. Crona closed one eye and aimed for the Mizunes before muttering under his breath, "Black Anesthesia."

He pulled the trigger twice, once for each of them. What followed were black squealing wavelength bullets that cut right through them. _We won._

I turned back into a human and jumped for joy. "Woohoo! You did it, Crona!"

"Er, thanks, it was really nothing."

" _Nothing?_ You were a total badass! You ought to give yourself more credit." He stared at me dumbfounded, blushing and blinking. Then he smiled.

"W–we should keep going," he stuttered. Crona walked in front of me and I followed close behind him. _He's a better fighter than I remember._

OAO… _Kid's POV_

Patty went back to her own bed after I'd convinced her I was asleep. Lainie wouldn't give me any space unless I talked, so I couldn't have really had my eyes shut for long. At seven a.m. or so I tried to hoist myself out of bed; I needed to do some research to contribute somehow. And the mark on my back wasn't going anytime soon.

I already knew that my chair was locked in place next to the bed, all that was left to do was reach for it and get into a good sitting position. I started by raising my upper body and turning to fully face the chair. I grabbed one handle on the back and pulled myself forward, my chest meeting the seat. Eventually the rest of me fell out of the bed, and I turned around to sit properly.

 _Right,_ I thought, _that wasn't so hard._

I wheeled out of the room, down the hall and into the study. Being surrounded by books was always comforting for me, even after I'd found Liz and Patty. They gave me solace when I was alone in the mansion. Father didn't have the chance to visit often, and that was all that could satisfy me other than the beauty of symmetry. I still came in here when there was simply nothing else to do or I needed to research something.

Luckily for me I knew what I needed _wasn't_ in the two-thirds of the shelves that were out of reach, but there'd probably be time for that later. I grabbed books on spells, paralysis, blood seals, witch origins— and one on hauntings. Lainie was the least of my priorities so long as I could be rid of her sister's seal. Just as I was about to go back to my room with the books, I heard a scream. _Patty?!_

I set the books down and raced out the door and down the hall. _If that anyone has done something to my weapon, so help me—_ suddenly I collided with Patty as I turned the corner, both of us hitting the floor. I groaned as my burned shoulder ached.

"Kid!" she cried. "Are you okay? Wait—no, why are you out of bed?"

"I was… just about to do some research," I muttered. "But why did you scream like that? I thought you were hurt."

At that moment Patty looked embarrassed, and I knew exactly why. She saw I was out of bed and thought that I'd gone missing. _She can't possibly believe that I'd get hurt on my own… does she?_

"Patty…" I sat on one elbow and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I know that you're worried, but you don't need to be afraid about me being captured or hurt. I'm not… I'm not powerless." I hesitated because I wasn't entirely sure of myself.

"Okay," she mumbled, no longer looking my way. She stood up and helped me back into the chair. "I'll bring you up breakfast in a bit."

"Right." _I'm a moron._

I didn't want to say stuff like that to Patty, but after last night— after she heard me talk in my sleep— I couldn't let her think that this whole thing had made me weak. Only later did I wish that I didn't try to make her believe that I was strong. My weapons were my only lifeline from the water, and in my loneliness— in my _madness_ — I would only sink deeper.

As I returned to the study I had to pinch myself once or twice to keep from dozing off.

OAO…

 _ **More to come, don't hate 'cause I'm late, please! Later!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to start right away so I can post this new chapter quicker (long story short, it didn't help any)! Thank you,** _ **SteveB59**_ **and** _ **Simetrygiraffe**_ **, for your reviews and follows.**

OAO… _Kid's POV_

 _I feel asleep on my desk, but I wasn't underwater quite yet. Desperately as I tried, I could not wake up from my dream. And I wished she would just disappear. Couldn't she see I didn't want to talk to her?_

 _One thing I knew about Lainie is that she was_ relentless _._

" _Go away!" I screamed, my hands gripping my hair and eyes screwed shut. "I'm not going to tell you anything!"_

" _You're only digging a deeper hole for yourself, Reaper," she replied calmly. "If you don't let your feelings out, you'll end up hurting somebody."_

" _Why the hell do you care about what happens to me!?"_

" _I can't leave your dreams— or this world, for that matter— until I help you… I think."_

" _You 'think'?"_

" _That, or until lil' ol' Twixie passes along with me. She is my twin, after all."_

If only I could believe her. _She expected me to let her in on my feelings, to let her_ help me _. Like that would make all my problems go away? She'd really leave me in peace? No. Lainie would only make matters worse. My fear would be used against me._

 _Besides, she was already in my dreams, no one else could get hurt with her trapped in here._

" _S'pose you still don't trust me," Lainie said disappointedly. "Can'tcha see that talking it out with somebody's the only way?"_

 _I didn't say anything in return, resulting in a sigh from her. Then she got a surprised look on her face. Out of nowhere she rushed closer and grabbed my hands. I realized why when I began to fall again, gravity pulling me as hard as it could while Lainie strained herself to hold me up. The inevitable pool of madness was filling up below._

 _If I didn't fall first, the water would come to meet us._

" _Reaper,_ please!" _she pleaded above me, a clear struggle in her voice. "Neither of us… should have to be alone in this. You'll lose yourself! Believe me, I would know!"_

 _I let my eyes wander away from the blue to meet Lainie's eyes. I became oddly aware of a quality to them that wasn't very witch-like at all._

 _When I thought back to the witches I'd met, like Arachne and Medusa, they never had a look of pure sorrow or regret or anything of the like. Lainie did. I saw a bit of my own sadness inside of her. As if this_ had _happened to her before._

 _I opened my mouth to say something when her fingers came undone all at once and she was flung up and out of sight. She cried out._

" _Lai—!" just as I let out the first syllable, the madness swallowed me whole and I choked. My arms were hardly responding, too slow, too cold._ Work, damn you!

 _My lungs were filling with water and the surface was miles away. The light was growing dim, be it from exhaustion or my feeling of total hopelessness._

 _In that moment… I wished that she—_

I woke up coughing up blood into a tissue, unable to remember when I even moved to grab one. The seal was making my back ache and burn with every inhale, but I couldn't bring myself to fuss over it.

I knew that Lainie wasn't gone for good, and yet I felt a ball of guilt rolling around inside me. Could she really just be trying to leave this world? I didn't know what to trust, my logic that said no witch could be trusted, or my conscience that told me as a reaper I had a duty to help her pass on.

My insides were screaming. I couldn't take another nightmare, my body and soul were wearing thin just from a few days of this. But what else _could I do?_

I wheeled over to the window, staring outside as if that would give me an answer. The city was unmoving.

OAO… _Liz's POV_

An hour and a half passed since we came, and we would've been where Crona said we'd be; had we not fallen into several traps along the way. We didn't see any more witches after the Mizune sisters, but we kept our eyes peeled regardless. It didn't help when our human wavelengths set off the spikes and darts and bombs in the otherwise safe corridor.

 _I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today,_ I complained inwardly. _I should've stayed home with Kid and read like a good student, or taken notes like he told me to._ "And now look where I am," I gestured to the pitfall we were in, then brought my hand to my face. "Kid's gonna flip!"

"You think _you_ have it bad," Crona whispered, suddenly back to his old self. He sat in the corner with his knees tucked into his chest. "What's Lord Death gonna do to me when he finds out we snuck in here? It's the second time I went against the academy!"

After that we had the same thought. "What will Professor Stein do!?" We cried simultaneously.

"He's gonna dissect me and use me for his freaky experiments!" I wailed, hugging him in fear.

"He'll take out all my blood and stuff me like taxidermy!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"I don't know how to deal with dying!"

We just sat there for a while in a big bawling mess, unable to climb out or call for help. Then I heard voices. I quickly covered Crona's mouth and put a finger to my lips. We went over slowly to a dark corner and prayed they couldn't sense soul wavelengths.

"I can't believe she failed so terribly in the end," an elderly witch said.

"I know," the other replied, with a more elegant sounding tone. "no one would have guessed that a witch of her caliber would die so young." _They're talking about Lainie?_

"Luckily, the one responsible payed his dues for the crime. He can't walk unless Twixess's blood seal is removed."

"Just like Lainias had before she became a full witch! He'll suffer as she suffered, in soul and body."

"That's right! The son of Death shall rue the day he killed a daughter of the Grand Witch!" _Those bastards._ I had to bite my tongue to keep from shouting at them.

I saw them approach the hole, but they didn't seem to notice us, saying it was a "bug in the system". They flew over it and walked away.

When I could no longer hear their footsteps I sighed in relief. But then I looked at Crona and got scared again, he had an angry look on his face.

" _We came all this way…"_ he muttered in a dark voice, making me shudder. "And you didn't tell me who this witch was!" He put a hand to his face and growled. "You guys actually killed the Grand Witch's eldest daughter!"

"How was I supposed to know that!?" I yelled.

"Do have any idea how serious this is, Liz? The witches could start a war with the DWMA! And if you try to fight Twixess… " Crona bit his finger.

"All I want is to get Kid's legs back and stop whatever they were doing with those human souls!"

"But if we interfere—"

"You said you wanted to help Kid, right?" I cut him off. "And to become stronger?"

Crona went silent. I couldn't believe it, that he could so suddenly just give up because they were so important, or _Grand,_ rather. "Crona," I began, "I promise, once we find what we're looking for, we can leave the rest to the adults. Okay?"

He took a long deep breath but said nothing. Ragnarok burst from his back and unfolded his black wings, Crona taking my hand and lifted me up from the pit.

"You were showing so much fire a while ago," I said. "I just don't think it should have to go out so quick like that."

"I know… You just— you need to know… what they were talking about, before we go any further… and what I wanted to say before the Mizunes attacked us."

I looked into his face and saw the sadness it held. "Does this have something to do with the nightmares Kid's been having?"

Crona nodded, looking away. Something told me he knew this story all too well. "A little. You see, Twixess and Lainie were not born witches. Maba took them in when they were small."

"Why would she do that?" I asked, baffled.

"I don't know, I don't really think anyone does. When she found them, Lainie absolutely hated her and didn't want to become a witch, yet Twixess seemed to revel in the power, for someone so quiet and polite. She was bred for magic before the madness could get to her."

My stomach dropped to the floor. _The madness._

"Lainie was afraid. She was already paralyzed in her legs, and she couldn't convince her sister to stay human. And what Maba put her through, it made her feel completely useless." Crona looked up at me. "Lainie had been rendered down to nothing. The madness and magic were all she had left in this world. Her only way of defending herself. Eventually she lost whatever made her human."

"What… what's going to happen to Kid if we can't stop the madness?"

He hesitated. "We can only hope to show him that we're still here for him and helping him, and that he's not powerless—"

"What'll happen!?" I shouted.

" … Kid will succumb to it." Crona immediately saw the fear in my eyes and walked closer, taking my hands. "You said he was stronger than that before, remember? He won't give in to despair! You gotta believe that!"

Crona was shaking, and I knew exactly why. He'd suffered alone through all his life, from madness and despair… and neglect. Neither of us wanted to see that in our friend. "I believe, Crona. I do." _I'll believe for both of your sakes most of all._

He was satisfied with that and then quickly realized that he was still holding my hands and his face went bright red. Then he let go and turned around. "Th–the chamber should be a few feet ahead. We know who the witch is now, so all that's left is to find a cure for the blood seal. Let's go."

"Right behind you!" I exclaimed, knowing Crona's spark was back.

OAO… _Patty's POV_

 _Something's not right,_ I thought to myself as I turned the knobs on the bath tub, _Big Sis said she'd be back right after school. What's she doing?_ It was two hours past when we would've been out already. Could Professor Stein have called us about information and I never got it?

I checked my cell and the house phone in the hallway, no messages. This made no sense, she wouldn't stay after school for extra lessons, not with Kid here. And she wouldn't be out on a mission without us—

Big Sis's ringtone buzzed next to me, and my hand shot straight for it. "Liz?" I said, with some urgency to my voice. "Are you okay? Why aren't you home yet?"

"Keep your voice down!" She hissed. "They might hear you!"

 _They?_ "They who?" I made sure to whisper, but it was hard to hold it back. "Where are you right now?"

"I can't tell you right away, but I'm safe and that's all you need to know. I'll be back soon if we're lucky, I called because there's something important you need to do."

I groaned. Not just because she wouldn't tell me anything, or that I knew it was without a doubt Kid related, but that she was on a mission. Without us. We were a team, and we agreed that he would be up to date on anything for his cure. "What is it?"

"No matter what happens, don't let Kid fall asleep."

 _What?_ "Why?"

"I'll explain la—" Big Sis's voice cut off, followed by beeping. _Don't let Kid fall asleep? What could that mean?_

I waited a few more minutes for water to fill the tub, and then I remembered the nightmare Kid had before. Was this even a good idea? Would he get all scared? "Maybe I should just go get a shower stool…" I thought aloud. The chances were he'd probably want to get clean privately anyhow.

I shut off the water and got up to see where Kid kept one, which would go past the study. Quietly, I tiptoed near the door and peeked inside. The room was dimly lit by one lamp on the desk, the light outlining his form against the bookshelf. He was trying to get a book from a really high place. I had to stop myself from going in to help him.

 _I'm not… I'm not powerless._ I was so stupid for letting my emotions show like that.

Kid was exerting himself too much, that was easy to tell. He eventually hooked his fingers on the edge of the shelf and tried to pull himself up. I saw his mistake before it happened, as he slipped, fell to the floor and brought down several books that crashed on top of him. He moaned but didn't cry out.

I stood there in silence, conflicted. I wanted to help him, but I knew I might only hurt his pride. So I was so relieved when he called out to me first. "Patty? Are you there?"

I banged the door open and rushed right to him. A lot of books fell, including one right on the seal. I lifted them gently, saying nothing. He seemed alright, aside from the obvious fact he wasn't used to not being totally independent. I lifted him back into his wheelchair, and started turning to leave when he grabbed my wrist. I stood totally still.

Kid was quiet, I don't think he could find the right words. Still holding me, he rolled closer and hugged me from behind, his head on my waist.

"Kid," I muttered.

" _The water's so cold_ ," he whispered sadly. "I don't know what's happened to her." Kid looked up at me with tired eyes. "Stay with me, Patty."

I didn't dare ask who _she_ was, I just nodded and got him out of the study. After I let him take a shower, I changed his bandages and watched him until I fell asleep. _I forgot what my sister told me._

OAO…

 **There's trouble on the horizon! Be on the lookout, 'cause we've got some real action up next! Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are so awesome. The reviews are what make me want to write after the creativity part. Thank you so much for your support, Alexartude, Yanagi-sempi, Redangel14, and StoryWriter2003. Let's dive right back in!**

OAO… _Patty's POV_

 _We heard rumors that the son of the grim reaper was visiting New York. Big Sis didn't pay his arrival any mind. And why would she? It's not like anyone as rich and famous and important as him would be roaming the streets of Brooklyn completely unarmed._

 _Except he was. When I first saw him I nearly choked up with fear. Luckily he hadn't seen me yet, I was hiding behind a dumpster. He was all polished and clean, the white lines in his hair seemed to glow. His suit must have been tailor-made, it looked that perfect on him. And he had a skull-shaped ring on each hand that looked like they were made from real silver._ That'll fetch us a lot of money.

 _I turned around and looked at my sleeping sister. "Psst! Liz, wake up," I whispered. "You won't believe this!"_

 _She yawned and slowly opened her eyes, surprised as she focused on him. Then she smirked._

 _I quietly transformed into a pistol, landing in Big Sis's hand. She slinked out of the shadows and pointed me at the son of Death, and he turned around to look at us. He wasn't surprised at all, or even scared that she could shoot him. He gave us a once over glance and slightly raised his eyebrows._

" _So," he said with a smooth, casual tone, "are you the Brooklyn Devils I've heard so much about?"_

" _What's it to ya?" Big Sis replied calmly._

 _He shrugged. "I just figured that they were talking about kishin when they spoke of you, and yet the two of you are completely sound of mind and body."_

" _Please," she scoffed._

" _No, really, I can tell. There are a lot of things I can know just from looking at you. Even though both of you are weapons, you appear to be the stronger soul, and likely do most of the fighting. Your sister is a bit of a loose cannon, tending to lose control and go over the top?"_ Bull crap, _I thought, though I shivered when he described me._

 _Big Sis said nothing, and he continued. "I don't mean any offense by it, I'm simply observing. You aren't my main objective, there's a kishin here in New York and I was sent to investigate. Would either of you know anything about that?" I sensed the subtle accusation in his words._

" _Maybe we do, maybe we don't," Big Sis said, then greedily rubbing her fingers together. "But a little incentive might jog my memory."_

 _I didn't know anything about Kishin, let alone where they lived. I thought they might have been some sort of gang at first. The idea that they might have been monsters completely escaped my mind. But it didn't matter; they could get us money._

 _I saw annoyance flash in his face for a split second. "This is ridiculous." He started turning to leave, and Big Sis lunged forward and pushed him against the wall, pinning him down. She held me inches away from his face. I wanted to shoot him sky high after he just blew us off._

 _Even after the shock of attack and Big Sis spewing insults in his face, he continued to stare blankly at her, and occasionally down at me._ Why isn't he afraid? _Because he thought he was above us. He's a_ god _, after all._

 _We_ needed _the money. More than ever. I wasn't afraid to tell him so._

" _You think you're_ so great _, don't you, Reaper?"_ _Words started to flow from my mouth like water and I couldn't stop myself._

" _Patty—"_

" _No, he has no idea what it's like for us out here! He probably has like a bajillion servants in his humongous house to do whatever he wants them to and is used to getting_ everything _at the drop of a hat!_

" _You don't know anything, Death the Kid! You haven't suffered and almost starved to death, been beaten or told that you're ugly! You—!" I was lucky that he couldn't see my face as a weapon, because I was crying. Still, I got a reaction out of him._

 _He was completely speechless, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. Big Sis was no different, I'd never yelled like that in front of anyone. I had no regrets either._

 _When he finally found his voice, he said it with his gaze going back and forth between me and the ground. "I'm… sorry. You're right, I was… being inconsiderate." He frowned. "Of course, I couldn't possibly feel all those things…_

" _Right." He carefully reached into his back pocket and pulled out a fifty, then one from the other side. "I honestly left my wallet in the hotel room, it's all I have on me." Death the Kid smoothed them out in front of us. "Can you tell me what I need to know, now?"_

 _Big Sis begrudgingly took the money from him and gave him an address, still not letting him go. When she was finished she left him with one last warning, pressing me against his neck. "Say anything about us and you're dead, got it?"_

" _...Duly noted," he replied. She let him loose and he walked to the edge of the alley, like he was crossing back into his own world, saying, "Good luck."_

 _He walked away, but... we eventually met up with him again in the exact place Big Sis mentioned. Somehow they knew that Big Sis spilled the beans about their location and caught us. But then he showed up and saved us. He offered his hand to us that day, and I was caught off guard by his smile. He didn't want us to be his tools._

 _I learned a lot later on, mostly that I was wrong. That mansion Death the Kid called home was eerily, sadly empty. His dad didn't even stay there. No servants, just him. He never had any weapons before us, and went on missions by himself. There would only be his dad and death scythe to notice if he didn't come back. Kid was used to suffering quietly._

I woke up to the sound of the grandfather clock, wearily getting a hold of my surroundings. _Kid's room, in his desk chair… Oh, no._ I bolted up out of my seat, knowing I made a mistake.

Kid was sleeping in his bed, not mumbling to himself, but not completely still either. His arms were twitching and his head was arched back. "Kid!?" I asked. He didn't wake up. I tried shaking him and got no reaction. "Kid, wake up! Snap out of it!"

 _What's going on in there?_

OAO… _Kid's POV_

 _I was in the white void, so I knew it was only a matter of time until Lainie showed up. Still, I couldn't overcome the feeling of panic rising inside me. This place was nauseatingly quiet and although it was nowhere to be seen, the cold, dark madness was already making me shudder._

She can't really die unless I help her. That's what she said. She isn't gone.

 _I instantly felt her soul above me, and gazed upward to see her slowly floating down to meet me. Lainie was limp, bent over in pain and moaning._

 _When she finally stopped, I used all my arms' strength to move in front of her. I grabbed her shoulders. "Lainie! Are you alright?"_

 _She lifted her head lazily and concentrated on my face. When she realized it was me, she tilted her head. "Reaper, you're soaking wet and you're wondering if_ I'm _alright?" I hardly noticed or cared, but the madness had indeed grown stronger. My body was dripping, my clothes clinging to me and my hair was unkempt. I doubted I would be dry any time soon._

" _I'm sorry!" I blurted out._

" _Huh?"_

" _I… Lainie, I should have just told you when you asked me… "_

" _Oh! Oh… well, it's not like I gave you any real reason to trust me. I threatened to kill you when we first met!" She was right, but despite all that I wanted to believe that look in her eyes from before was genuine. I_ did _believe she wanted to help me._

 _I shook my head and let go of her. "Still, I'm telling you about everything, right now."_

 _Lainie nodded slowly, sitting down as best she could. I told her everything that happened after she died, how Twixess separated me from Liz and Patty, how she tossed me around for a bit, how she put the seal on my back and paralyzed my legs. When I got to the seal Lainie stopped me. "_ Twixie _did all that…? That can't be right."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Reaper, for all the madness we both held inside, my sister never believed in revenge. You saw what she was like before: shy, quiet, nervous—"_

" _Well, losing you must have changed all that. You wouldn't have acted the same if she were killed?"_ If it were one of the girls, I would have, too.

" _Oh, I would have destroyed you on the spot back then, but a_ blood seal… _Twixie doesn't know that kind of magic."_

" _She wouldn't have learned it yet?"_

" _I didn't let her come anywhere near it! I've been in the exact same shoes you're in right now, Kid. I wouldn't wish paralysis on my worst enemy! Or to be thrust into madness like this again! Twixie knows that I wouldn't! Something's not right about this…"_

 _I was partially stunned by the new information I was just given. Lainie was paralyzed before? When? How? Why would Twixess put this spell on me if she saw her own sister go through that? I decided there was a better question to ask first._

" _Lainie, the human souls," I began. "What exactly were you planning to do with them?"_

" _Maba…" She paled at the word._

" _The Grand Witch? What does she want with_ human _souls?"_

" _Remember when I told you it was a surprise for your pa? She's planning on making something strong enough to put damage on him. Maybe even destroy him for good."_

 _I remembered back to just before the mission, when I was researching all the ways dead souls could be used. You could make thousands of of them do your bidding, or forge them all into one powerful being. I swallowed hard. "Like… like another Kishin?"_

" _Uh-uh," Lainie said. "Bigger."_

" _What else then?! The only other things that could possibly hurt my father would be maybe me or—"_

" _Himself?" She finished for me. "Yeah. That's what she intended. Specifically she called it an Anti-reaper."_

Anti… reaper? What does that mean for us? For the academy? Could they really kill Dad? _And then I would be next. Or worse, I would become fully mad. I would join their ranks among witches._ This could destroy everything.

 _The void shook all around us, causing us to wobble and flip around. Suddenly I was on my back and my eyes were looking above. The white was beginning to crack and fall apart, revealing darkness, but not madness, dotted with small pinpricks of light._ The sky? _I felt myself beginning to lose the ability to float._

 _I was falling once more. I began to scream. She was falling too, tackling me and clutching me tightly. "Hold your breath, we'll be okay!" Lainie yelled._

 _I sucked in as much air as I could, she did the same. We hit the water hard, and we stayed under for a few seconds. My panic melted away when I could breathe again, both of us above the surface. Lainie was swimming us out of the way of falling white debris. The walls were crumbling at the edges. "I think this is the part where you leave me again," she said, captivated by the destruction._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Maba must know that I've told you the truth, that's why we're not up there anymore. It's going to be really different next time you dream in here." She looked at me, her grey eyes were sorrowful. "I need you to promise me something, Kid."_

" _I'll… do it," I muttered, not out of hesitance, but exhaustion._ I'm waking up. " _Whatever... you say."_

" _Maba must have done this to you through Twixie somehow, or at least that's what I want to believe. You have to end them both. It's the only way I that I can… be at peace."_

 _My eyes were slowing closing, my head nodding off. I could blink one second and see Lianie, and then the next I would see Patty. "Promise me, Kid."_

" _I…"_

"...promise." I was awake now, but I could have sworn I heard her say _good._

Patty was staring at me, flushed white as a sheet. "Thank God, you're awake!" She cried, sitting me up and squeezing me. "I thought you'd never snap out of it!"

"Patty, I'm okay," I stated. "It was only a nightmare. I'm fi—"

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled, pushing me away. I was quickly reminded of how terrifying Patty could be. "They're not just nightmares, it's bigger than that. You're actually in danger for some reason. Something's been happening with you and you can't tell me? Your _partner?_ So, what, are you afraid to tell me 'cause you think I'm too weak to help you? Or do you not trust me?"

"I do trust you!" I tried to sit up and match her height above me, but both of the girls would always be taller. "And you are not weak, Patty. You never have been. But it's not like there's anything you can do to help me. This… _thing_ that keeps coming for me in my dreams, you can't stop it from doing what it wants."

"How do you know? You _never_ asked me for help about your nightmares. Not once. And what is it? A creature? A witch? Tell me, I wanna help!"

"I promise, I'll tell you both—" Something clicked in my head. I never saw Liz come home from school, and yet Patty knew my nightmares were more than just trauma. _How would either of them know that? Unless..._

"Where is your sister?" My voice, filled with both venom and fear, shook her. When I didn't get answer I shouted. "Where is Liz, Patty?!"

She was saved by the hand mirror rippling on my desk, my father and Professor Stein appearing in the image. "Kid," Father said urgently, "we have a bit of a problem."

Patty dashed to grab it and brought it to the bed. "What's going on?" I whispered.

"Liz has gone against my orders," Stein spat. "Both she and Crona were caught in the Grand Hall of Witches. They've been captured."

OAO…

 **Ok, so I know it's been really long since I last posted, so I should** _ **not**_ **be asking any favors; but I need reviews. This is what happens when I'm not inspired to write, I go off and start watching Food Wars! I need serious help. I'm going to try and go faster. Try. My very, very hardest. Oh, and anyone who wants to send me art can do so (you might end up being the cover art!). Later, guys! But not too late!**


End file.
